leeandlielovefandomcom-20200215-history
POP/STARS
Lyrics YOU KNOW WHO IT IS COMING ROUND AGAIN YOU WANT A DOSE OF THIS RIGHT NOW IT'S AMALEE I'M A GODDESS WITH A BLADE Baby come and shout my name Cause it's time to get loud - loud - loud - loud! I COULD TAKE YA TO THE TOP Take ya there and never stop Let you know you've got a BAD GAL - GAL - GAL AND WHEN I START TO TALK LIKE THAT OH YOU KNOW HOW TO REACT I'M A PICTURE PERFECT FACE WITH THAT WILD IN MY VEINS YOU CAN HEAR IT IN MY GROWL - GROWL - GROWL - GROWL SO KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME And what you see will lift you off the ground A level you've never reached I see you really wanna fight with me WE GOT IT ALL IN OUR HANDS NOW SO CAN YOU HANDLE WHAT WE'RE ALL ABOUT WE'RE SO TOUGH NOT SCARED TO SHOW YOU UP CAN YOU FEEL THE RUSH NOW? AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN THEY CAN TRY BUT WE'RE GONNA WEAR THE CROWN YOU CAN GO ANOTHER RO ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND WISH YOU LUCK BUT YOU'RE NOT BRINGING US DOWN WE GO HARD TIL WE GET IT - GET IT WE GO HARD WE'RE SO IN IT - IN IT WE POP/STARS ONLY WINNING - WINNING NOW AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN HEY! YOU READY FOR THIS? LET'S GO SEE keep eyes on me - I got that MAGIC Kill em in one shot! Can't make me freeze I'm fire Don't test me, uh! POW POW what the hell do you know? Gonna do what I want to, so ... Tell me how you think this should go I'M TROUBLE AND YOU'RE WANTING IT - I'M SO COLD WHEN I MOVE THAT WAY YOU'RE GONNA BE SO BLOWN I'M THE REALEST IN THE GAME, UH! SAY I'M ON FIRE WITH A BLADE YOU'RE ABOUT TO HEAR MY NAME RINGING IN YOUR HEAD LIKE WHOA SO KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME NOW And what you see will lift you off the ground WE'RE SO TOUGH NOT SCARED TO SHOW YOU UP CAN YOU FEEL THE RUSH NOW? AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN THEY CAN TRY BUT WE'RE GONNA WEAR THE CROWN YOU CAN GO ANOTHER RO ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND WISH YOU LUCK BUT YOU'RE NOT BRINGING US DOWN WE GO HARD TIL WE GET IT - GET IT WE GO HARD WE'RE SO IN IT - IN IT WE POP/STARS ONLY WINNING - WINNING NOW AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN Oh, not yet - no, we can't stop Oh oh we go hard Oh oh we POP/STARS AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN THEY CAN TRY BUT WE'RE GONNA WEAR THE CROWN YOU CAN GO ANOTHER RO ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND WISH YOU LUCK BUT YOU'RE NOT BRINGING US DOWN WE GO HARD TIL WE GET IT - GET IT WE GO HARD WE'RE SO IN IT - IN IT WE POP/STARS ONLY WINNING - WINNING NOW AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN